User talk:Lazarus Grimm
Welcome Hello Lazarus Grimm, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User:Lazarus Grimm page. Please leave a message on User talk:Harold Burned-Mane if I can help with anything, and enjoy the Sandbox! Harold Burned-Mane (talk) 10:50, August 26, 2014 (UTC) :Hey Laz, welcome to the Sandbox Wiki. 11:08, August 26, 2014 (UTC) ::OC's? What are those? 01:49, August 27, 2014 (UTC) :::That was my first guess, but I wasn't sure. And yes, you can make 'OC' pages, it is kind of the point of this sandbox wiki. Kool Khajiit asked me the same thing when he first joined, he thought it only for RP related pages because the only pages in the wiki at the time were RP related. 11:16, August 27, 2014 (UTC) ::::Lol Laz, you've been editing your User page ever since you joined this wiki. You'd think that you'd be done editing it. xD 21:11, August 31, 2014 (UTC) :::::Lol, I get it. 22:39, August 31, 2014 (UTC) RE: Scary Events Yeah, you can add anything TES related. It doesn't matter if it is lore-breaking or not. As long as your fan-fiction is TES related it is welcome in the Sandbox. 18:07, September 10, 2014 (UTC) Myling Now that you created a page you should post an image on it so I can feature it on the main page. You can place a request for me to take a screenshot if you can't do it yourself, if you play on consoles. 21:20, September 11, 2014 (UTC) :Lol, that must suck. 21:57, September 11, 2014 (UTC) ::Once you do I can put her in the mainpage's featured slideshow. 16:41, September 21, 2014 (UTC) Question I have a question Laz. Why do you add your content to the Fanon Wiki, the Roleplay Wiki and the Sandbox Wiki? 13:39, September 27, 2014 (UTC) :It just seems like a lot of extra work, especially since all the other Brave New World users are in the Sandbox. 13:49, September 27, 2014 (UTC) ::Nah, I'm not hurt. I was just confused. 14:03, September 27, 2014 (UTC) :::I'm pretty sure the Fanon Wiki's mainspace is dead, since the only person to edit there in the past week has only been you and an Anon. 11:54, October 1, 2014 (UTC) ::::Then I wish you luck, it seems you might need it. ;) You know I only have one edit on the Fanon Wiki because I reverted a major vandalism one a page which the admins didn't even notice. Also you should head over to the main page and add a fact about one of your articles. 15:10, October 1, 2014 (UTC) Did you know I don't know if you knew but I've added a Did You Know section to the main page. You may add a fact to it. 13:27, October 3, 2014 (UTC) AoI Laz Are you planning on Ghost-Wolf dying or do you want her to survive? Emperor Maximus (talk) 15:23, November 29, 2014 (UTC) : Surviving. Don't plan on killing her off yet so far. Lazarus Grimm Send a raven! 04:28, November 30, 2014 (UTC) RE: Category Page To create a category page you can either just add an article to the category that you want. For Example: Adding Myling's page to the Spirit category, then you click on the category link and when it takes you there you click on the create button which is where the edit button should be. For the symbol you need to make a template using an image. Se here for how to do it :Template:BNW :Template:BNWIcon. 10:34, December 28, 2014 (UTC) Valkyrie I have renamed her page now that she has been added to the Clan Wars Canon as well, meaning it is no longer a page just about Ancient Legends. 17:22, December 28, 2014 (UTC) :Just say it. It was because the page was made as a regular article first instead of being created as a template. When making a template you must name the page "Template: " so it is created as a template page and doesn't count as a mainspace article. 17:33, December 28, 2014 (UTC) ::I meant to write "just saw it", referring to your message. I haven't noticed it until you mentioned it because of Maximus' message below yours. 17:45, December 28, 2014 (UTC) :::No worries, that misspell did make me sound like a dick. As for tutorials, if I'm not mistaken Wikia has some on their main Wiki. But I guess we can make some as well, since plenty of people ask me and Kool how to make templates. On a side note, I was wondering if you have really abandoned Tamriel Total War. It is just Humble and me now so we could use a third person to keep the RP from going inactive. I was really enjoying your story about the Gorehounds and the Iron Hound in Solitude. 17:58, December 28, 2014 (UTC) ::::Good to hear. Btw I have fixed the issue with the templates appearing in the search bar and counting as regular articles. 18:16, December 28, 2014 (UTC) Redirect pages The only way to fix that is to delete the redirects, which I have just done. Just contact me or another Admin so they can do that whenever you change the name of an article. 20:56, December 30, 2014 (UTC) Total War Hey Laz, I don't know if you saw but I made a new part for TTW. If you still plan on coming back I'd gladly welcome you. 00:07, January 12, 2015 (UTC) Compliment I must state that your Clan Wars Canon is excellent. I love how you expand the lore and turn the clans of Skyrim from several groups of rich snobs who do nothing but bicker into something that's much larger and more interesting. It's comparable to that of A Song of Ice and Fire and its spinoff books, show, games, etc. SwornKnight (talk) 22:45, January 14, 2015 (UTC) Categories I should mention that you should add all the categories at once, instead of doing them one at a time, when editing articles. It just clogs up the recent edits and is rather pointless to do them one at a time. Like for Lilja Ghost-Wolf you added first Characters in one edit, then Females in another, then Nords, then Nobility, etc. 16:17, February 3, 2015 (UTC) AoI Hey Laz, you need to post on AoI b/c the battle is close to finsihing and we need to move on. Emperor Maximus (talk) 12:41, February 18, 2015 (UTC) AoI Hey, Laz, AoI is going even slower than normal, and I noticed that you haven't said anything for a while. Have you been busy, or just didn't realise that it was still going on? Either way, it would be good to have Wraith do something! Emperor Maximus (talk) 17:25, March 13, 2015 (UTC) Yeah, I can see how that would make things difficult! XD I can barely manage to keep ahead of one! Emperor Maximus (talk) 18:11, March 13, 2015 (UTC) A random question about TCW Very random, I know, but out of interest, how long after AL:NB is TCW? Helios "Once more unto the breach, dear friends..." - Henry V 10:02, April 16, 2015 (UTC) Damn, I'm stupid. I meant Molon Labe, not AL:NB. :P Helios "Once more unto the breach, dear friends..." - Henry V 00:39, April 17, 2015 (UTC)